


Recharging

by OldMyth



Series: DickZee ficlets [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: A pause from their busy chaotic life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Series: DickZee ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863751
Kudos: 10





	Recharging

Soft fingers caress his hair, a nice massage to his nape is next. He sighs and relaxes to the touch, because he didn’t know he needed this and it feels like heaven. 

This is how it ends most of the time, the only thing that changes is their position. Sometimes is Dick who is giving her attention, peppering her with tiny kisses, sometimes it’s her who massages his scalp and gives him tight hugs.

This is how it ends when they haven’t seen each other for weeks. They have been dating for a while now, but they are busy people. She has her tours around the world and missions out of this dimension, and he has to fight crime in different cities, chase important criminals, go undercover and help people.

It’s difficult to date when they disappear for not only days, but months. When they come back, there’s always the excitement to meet them, to be able to spend more time with them again, but also the fear of facing a truth they don’t want, a truth they are not ready for. What if Zatanna, or what if Dick got sick of this inconsistent relationship and has decided it’s over?…

And although there’s fear, every time they meet again, they come back to each other arms. They only have nice things to say to the other, affection to give, all product of their love and the craving, the longing.

After all, it’s a healthy relationship. The first time for Zatanna, and probably the first one for Dick too.

They love each other. They get excited, nervous and happy. They enjoy each other’s company and when they are together, it seems as though time hasn’t passed.

“It’s okay, you’re back home.” She says and kisses his cheek. He smiles and moves closer to kiss her on the lips.

“I know,” he responds with a smile.


End file.
